


Fresh Air Therapy

by MaddieandChimney



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:48:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24839449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaddieandChimney/pseuds/MaddieandChimney
Summary: Buck is determined to get his sister out of her apartment, promising her that some fresh air therapy is exactly what she needs. Only, therapy doesn't usually involve arguing and paramedics.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Maddie Buckley, Maddie Buckley/Howie "Chimney" Han
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20
Collections: Madney One-Shots, The Buckley Siblings One Shots





	Fresh Air Therapy

Maddie loves her brother, she really does but when she told him she was _tired_ , that generally meant that she wanted to hide under the covers and ignore the world for a little while more. It most definitely did not mean let’s go hiking. But there she was, unhappily scrambling up rocks with Buck practically bounding in front of her with a huge grin on his face as though this was the happiest place in the world.

Yeah, she wasn’t really feeling it.

This fresh air therapy bullshit her brother was spouting wasn’t working at all, she was more tired than she had been when she left. Despite the fact she had slept for fourteen hours until Buck had been dragging her out of bed, absolutely insisting that she get the hell out of the apartment and breathe in the beautiful LA air with him. Fourteen hours sleep still didn’t feel as though it was enough.

“… Chimney was asking about you.” The mention of her not-boyfriend-almost-boyfriend’s name pulls her from her thoughts and she bites down on her lip. She doesn’t say anything, she doesn’t really know what to say, “What should I tell him?” Her brother finally finishes, and the brunette finds herself resisting the urge to roll her eyes.

“Whatever you want to tell him, this isn’t high school, Evan.”

There’s a look on his face that leaves her happy when he turns around to carry on up the unsteady path, “So, I should tell him that you woke up crying his name last night?” It’s an asshole move, they both know it, but he carries on regardless, “Should I tell him you ask me about him every single day? That you regretted taking that damn moment the minute you walked out the door? Should I tell him you’re struggling, Maddie? Or do you want me to lie to him and tell him you’re doing just fine?”

Maddie knows she should be watching where she’s going, instead of glaring at her tactless little brother’s back, “Why don’t you just tell him to ask me himself? Does he seriously think I don’t notice the speech bubbles popping up every so often and then disappearing again? So, why don’t you tell him—”

“Wait, if you see him going to text you that means you’re watching the texts, so…”

“Shut up, Evan! I’m just saying, that maybe, you could—fuck!” Buck turns around in enough time to see his sister lose her footing and fall and he most definitely hears the sickening crack as she does so.

“Maddie!” She looks up when she hears the panic in his voice, tears stinging her eyes as she bites down harshly on her bottom lip, refusing to let her little brother see her cry again. She had done enough of leaning on him for support the past few months, “I-I t-think… think it’s b-broken…” The tears fall any despite her best attempts when he kneels down beside her and gently pulls down on her sock, nodding his head in agreement.

“It’s going to be okay, you’re going to be okay.”

“Told you this was a stupid idea. W-would have been fine in bed.” Her voice is edged with pain, and despite how much he hates seeing her in any form of pain, he still can’t help but roll his eyes and glare at her. But he knows it’s not the time to bring up just how much laying in bed was not helpful to her mental health at all, that he had been _trying_ to help.

It doesn’t take long for the sound of sirens to be heard, getting closer and closer and he’s glad that he made the decision to avoid 911 in its entirety and call Bobby. This was his sister and he wanted the best paramedics for her, knowing the rest of his team were on shift after he had taken a few days off to sort Maddie out. “See, barely ten minutes, we’ll have you on the good stuff in no time.”

She’s in a lot of pain, and he probably didn’t help matters when he tried to take her completely inappropriate trainers off and he knew he probably should have insisted she get some proper walking boots when she first moved there. Perhaps this could have all been avoided if he hadn’t been so adamant on getting her far away from the apartment (more specifically, her bed) and into the fresh air. 

“Don’t want to waste anyone’s time… c-could have just… carried me.”

“You’re not a waste of anyone’s time, and I could have carried you and you would have been in pain for a lot longer than you’re about to be now, so please don’t be stubborn. Just… take the help as it comes.”

As it comes is in the form of Chimney and Hen, and she hates her brother because she had imagined her reunion with the paramedic as being slightly more romantic than her sitting on the ground in pain as her brother panics beside her. There’s concern on his face, being slightly pushed forward by his best friend until he’s kneeling beside her, “Had a fight with a rock, huh?”

“I didn’t win.”

“I can see that.” There’s only a small smile on his face, his eyes filled with concern when he takes her ankle in his gentle touch and pulls her sock off with soothing precision. “Hen’s going to give you some of the good stuff.” The wink comes naturally, as does the blush on her cheeks before she nods her head. “It’s a pretty nasty break and I know you’re in a lot of pain but… I think you’re going to live.”

“I’ve had worse.” Maddie shrugs casually, but the words cause all three of the people around her to freeze, if only for a second. Her attention is mostly on Chimney though, who looks as though he’s going to vomit – they know, of course they know that she’s been through hell and back, they also know that a broken ankle in the grand scheme of things, it’s just minor.

“Yeah-yeah, you have but… let’s just see what we can do about the pain for now, yeah?” Somehow his voice is calm, even if the look on his face isn’t. If she’s honest, she barely knows Hen, but she knows so much about her from the stories Chimney relayed to her, so she feels immediately soothed by the gentle fingers running through her hair, distracting her from the injection in her arm as she whispers soft words of comfort.

She doesn’t expect the strong arms of the man she had once imagined a future with – still did, if she was being honest with herself – to carefully lift her, and she knows it’s not protocol, she can hear the slightly disapproving tone of Hen in the background. But it doesn’t stop her from hiding her face in the crook of his neck as her arms wrap around his shoulders and he walks with her carefully in his arms towards the ambulance, “M-miss you.”

“I miss you too, Mads.”

“You smell good.” She smiles despite everything when she feels the way he chuckles before his lips press to her head, “I don’t smell good. Evan made me walk, now you’re here a-and I don’t smell or look good and my ankle is broken.”

“You smell just fine and you look just as breath-taking as you always do, I’m going to sit in the back with you, Hen’s a really good driver and we’ll have you at the hospital in no time, right, Hen?”

Maddie doesn’t see the way the woman is smirking at him, a raised brow, “Right, charmer.”


End file.
